Toma
Prince Toma is the young ruler of Togenkyo Island. Because the island is situated on top of a spring which makes it impossible for the island's inhabitants to give birth to females, the only way for his people to find brides is to kidnap them from neighboring islands, assisted by his three human-animal hybrid henchmen, Sarutoru, Torristan, and Wonton. Overview Toma resides in a high portion of the massive peach tree that dominates Togenkyo. His quarters are well-furnished and also contain the secret location of the island's spring, which is locked behind special vault doors that can only be opened with a special key. Toma uses a series of speaking tubes to communicate with other areas of the tree. His mother died when he was very young and he has no memories of her, but believes that she was a kindhearted woman who cared about him, something that he is seeking in his future bride. He became Crown Prince of the island when his father died a few seasons back. He captured Lotus and her group when they came to the island looking for supplies. Later Lao arrived looking to negotiate their release. Since his birthday was the next day and he was looking to choose a bride he invited her to participate in a friendly bit of competition that he was arranging. Lao tried to remind him that she already had diplomatic relations with his father only to be informed that he was different from his father with different needs. He had the woman compete to be his bride in strange contests while forcing Lao preside over them as queen mother. Seratoru resided over the first contest which was a rice-picking tournament. He had them use chopsticks to move rice from one plate to another. The winner of this contest was Mahori Nagi. The next contest was Martial Arts Combat Flower Arrangement. The guards pulled out a giant man-eating plant. It ended up being defeated by Nila who froze it causing it to snap under the weight of the women it had entrapped. Unfortunately she was disqualified because she was supposed to arrange the plant not freeze it. Seratoru kept trying to get Toma to choose a bride while Lao who knew that he was just doing all this to amuse himself called him out on it. Neither noticed Breeze sneaking up to him. When she slapped Toma and called him out for his treatment of her mother he reached out to grip Breeze by the collar of her shirt, only to wind up holding it and not the child herself. The next second he felt a sharp rap against his shin, causing him to hop up and down on one foot at the unexpected pressure. Breeze started taunting him only to be picked up by the scruff of her neck by Wonton. Much to everyone’s shock Toma told Wonton to put her down. When Breeze introduced herself as Lao’s son Lao explained that she was cursed in a similar way to how his sacred water could turn women into men. Then to everyone’s surprise Toma accounted that he had chosen Breeze to be his new bride. Breeze quickly tried to protest stating that they hardly knew each other. Toma just replied that there was no hurry to hold the ceremony so they had plenty of time to become acquainted. Lao also attempted to protest however much to Breeze’s surprise quickly backed down. With that Toma allowed the men to divide the other woman amongst themselves. Fortunately as the men were advancing Ryoga burst in, flanked by the mercenaries and a battle-ready Alison and Beatrice, the latter having donned her customary Akagiyama armor. Martha drew attention back her way after she crashed threw the roof. She oriented her attention towards Prince Toma, the only potential source of trouble that she could immediately deal with and ordered that he surrendered his prisoners. Lao frantically tried to wave Martha away while Toma just scoffed at a woman giving him orders. Pulling out his sword Toma held it aloft, and all at once the blade gleamed in the sunlight and took on an incandescent glow that caused many to avert their eyes and cry out in terror. Martha, not so easily intimidated, ignored the glare and focused her heat vision powers, intending to lightly toast the metal so that it would become too hot for the Prince to hold...but to her dismay she felt the flash of fires spreading out to engulf her, and all at once she cried out in pain and terror as her whole body was engulfed in flames, flames that lanced out to engulf many of the mercenaries and even included Alison and Beatrice, who each reacted as though their bodies were suddenly surrounded in the fires of a blazing inferno. Nabiki grabbed Shampoo up in her arms in an attempt to shield her with her body as Lao hastily summoned up her powers to spread out a misty vapor that surrounded those writhing in agony, including Martha, who had plunged to earth like a blazing comet. Nila protected Ranma and the rest of the concubines with an ice igloo. Ranma was impressed by Nila’s technique expressing his desire to try it out for himself, while Xiong-Fu just hugged her affectionately. After explaining how Toma’s abilities work Lao called out Blossom for disobeying her orders. Blossom hesitated for only a second before firming her resolve. Lao was more surprised than angry impressed that she was starting to grow a backbone. However that didn’t stop her from ordering both her Maki who she had repeatedly warned not to use guns against less well armed civilians to report to the Torture Chamber when everything was over. Lao then turned on Nabiki blaming her for rallying her troops to mutiny against her. However Nabiki protested that Ranma and Breeze talked her into it. Toma tired of waiting drew attention back towards himself as he ordered Lao to come with him and Breeze to the Honeymoon suite. Telling Blossom, Nabiki and Martha to wait there and not attempt to follow Lao vaulted back up to the dais, where Toma and her daughter awaited. Naturally the others were having none of that, but before any of them could do anything a ball of light all at once surrounded the dais, shaped like a giant peach, through which Prince Toma and Lao departed, the former dragging along a surprised Breeze in tow behind him. Breeze called out in feeble protest, only to vanish when the peach winked out into nothing. As Toma showed Breeze into his palace quarters Lao asked why he wanted Breeze as there were more than enough lovely ladies from whom he might have selected a bride. Toma answered that not only were all of them old enough to be his sisters, but he was interested in Breeze because she strong will and a mind of her own. Like Breeze Toma himself wasn’t really ready to mate he wanted a companion, his entire life he’s been surrounded by servants who while loyal didn’t have the nerve to tell him to his face when they think that he was wrong or in need of being contradicted. Breeze was the first person since the death of his father who wasn’t afraid of him or to voice their own mind within his presence. Plus given the fact that she was born male she was enough like a boy to know the perils of young manhood, then perhaps she could teach him what it means to be a man in other ways...when they both deem it is the right time for such an exploration. Since Toma was merely seeking a companion and not a sex partner Lao felt that Breeze was coming near to the age when she will develop her own mind and opinion. So while she didn’t want to lose her daughter it was her decision. With that Lao left the two to their own devices so she could deal with the others and stop a potential conflict. Toma showed Breeze around as the two talked about their parents and there lots in life. When the conversation moved back to their impeding marriage Breeze tried to get him to slow down but the law was the law and he needed to be wed before he fully ascends to the throne. Though he did pause when Breeze asked him if he even knew what to do with a woman on his honeymoon. Admitting that the books he read on the subject were short on details. After they talked a little more Toma showed her Togenkyu's sacred well where they draw their holy water from. Breeze told him that while she liked him she wasn’t ready to get married. Toma admitted that he wasn’t ready either and the reason she was closer to his age was part of the reason he was interested in her. Breeze suggested that they could be friends for now. There moment was interrupted by the arrival of Lina and Nagi who demanded a sample of the sacred water. Toma was furious at the two attempting to threaten him. Breeze found herself taking a step backward as the hackles on the back of her neck stood on end as Toma unleashed his attack on the two. The sound of the attack led Ranma to their location Edging his way into the room he found Nagi and Lina’s crumpled forms lying on the floor. Approaching cautiously he saw Toma and Breeze at the opposite end of the chamber, standing before an open cave of some curious nature. Ranma informed Toma that he was there on behalf of Lao to get Breeze back. When Toma asked what gave him the right to do that Breeze was shocked when Ranma claimed that he had defeated Lao. While impressed Toma still attacked Ranma, however much to his and Breeze shock he had realized the weakness of Toma’s illusions so wasn’t affected. Using Latisha to show a sample of his power Ranma demanded that Toma hand over Breeze and give him a sample of the water.Toma didn’t back down though, Ranma easily dodged his attack before returning in with an amaguriken attack, only to be hammered by the rapid-fire punches he launched against the Prince. Ranma then used the Umisenken to snatch Toma’s sword and gourd out of his hand. Toma still refuse to part with Breeze who was suddenly was struck with a moment of hesitation when Ranma asked her if she wanted to go. However their conversation was interrupted by Lina and Nagi coming to. Angered at being incapacitated by an illusion launched a fireball at Toma before anyone could stop her. Using Latisha Ranma was able to blunt the blast and deflect it towards the roof. This not only caused the roof to cave in but startled the Great Turtle awake unleashing a wave of mental force that swept over their minds and stripped bare their conscious and subconscious selves. Luckily the blast also caved in part of the floor sealing off the pit preventing the water from flooding the chamber. While Lina and Nagi were trapped Ranma took Breeze and Toma to find the others. Making their way out of the haze and smoke they came across Nabiki, Lao, Martha and Shampoo. Shampoo vaulted forward to his side, while Nabiki was still struggling to get back on rubbery legs, not completely recovered from the vividness of her passionate vision. Breeze ran to Lao who gathered her daughter into her arms. Ranma revealed that he was able to get the gourd, but it turned out that he didn’t need it as he did receive the temporary curse which had warn off. It was here that Ranma finally became aware of how badly his wardrobe had suffered from the blast. Martha was able to see Lina and Nagi digging themselves, she was just about to go help them, but Lao decided to let them deal with their own handiwork. With that they decided to retire to Lao’s ship where hey could decide things more equitably. Less than an hour later the total combined group of Tendo Posse and Lao's Raiders were gathered on the beach waiting for launches to deliver them back aboard their ship. Lao nearly had a mutiny on her hands when she told her people that they would have to give back some of the prisoners they had taken (even if in slightly used condition) but her strict policy concerning men---plus an agreement with Prince Toma---required that at least a few of their citizens would be repatriated (even if more than a few of Toma's subjects expressed a curious reluctance to leave the company of their nominal captors). As a concession to her loyal crew, however (and to stave off said potential mutiny, plus a possible lynching) she allowed those of her women who wanted to do so to have another day and a half of shore leave, instructing them to report for duty around noon the day after. With that potential mini-crisis headed off, she prepared to return to her fortress/castle/ship, but first a few residual matters needed resolving, not least of which was Toma's insistence on Breeze remaining on his island. Lao was quick to deny this as while the well was sealed off by the blast the waters sill affect the whole of the island and she didn’t want her daughter in danger. Toma argued that the law stated that he needed a queen to rule beside him. At this point Seratoru stepped in explaining that while the law specifically states that you must provide an heir to succeed you when you reach your age of ascension. While its taken to mean that the prince must get married it really just means that they need to father a heir. Breeze brightened at this stating that since she wasn’t old enough to have a child they should put it off for a few years. Toma was hurt by this thinking that Breeze no longer wanted to spend time with him. After Breeze assured Toma that that wasn’t the case and that they could still message each other. Lao revealed to him that his mother was still alive. There was a moment of hesitation before Sujenko revealed himself. Toma stared in shock at the guard who was revealed to be him mother and the two embraced. With that taken care of Lao asked if anyone else objected. Torristan exchanged looks with his fellow beast-men, all three of whom looked as though they had seen better days than this one. Wonton was the only one who responded not understanding what the fuss was all about, but glad that people were shaking hands and becoming friends all over. The others were just happy to finally be leaving, but before they did Lao gave Toma one last ultimatum. When he and Breeze come of age he would have to defeat her for her hand. He gladly agreed and with that Lao had Lotus and Blossom secure for departure. However their departure was interrupted by the arrival of Frank. Abilities Similar to Lao Toma is the current Avatar to the Neflim Iblis. His fighting style revolves around the use of illusions created by his sword, but he is a highly capable fighter even without using any. Illusions Using his sword, Toma can create bright flashes of light, turn nearly invisible, and create high winds. However he does not need it to create his largest illusion, that of a giant peach encircling him, nor to teleport. Mirror Aura Toma holds his blade, still sheathed, in front of him. He is translucent for the duration of this technique, during which time any attack directed at him will be thrown back at the person who performed it. Chaotic Mirage Attack Toma's ultimate technique. The Chaotic Mirage Attack casts an illusion that forces its victims to believe they have been engulfed in flames. While the attack itself does no harm, the illusion is strong enough to make ensnared opponents feel pain. This side effect can be countered through strong focus. Shadow Illusion Like his hechmen, Toma can create an illusion of a shadow that he is able to hide in, move over great distances quickly, and attack while remaining unseen and unheard. He can hide others with this move as well. Shock wave The only one of Toma's attacks shown in which he uses his left hand. His eyes glow a light purple and he thrusts his left arm forward, unleashing an invisible shock wave against an onrushing opponent. Swordsmanship Toma's primary weapon is a sword that he uses to create his illusions although he is not ambidextrous with its use, wielding it only with his right hand. Category:Continuum-59343921